FarscapeMass Effect-The Exciting and mad voyages
by alboc
Summary: The first crossover between the two-the first chapter is helping me choose which characters to put on dear Moya to start off with-don't worry the others will arrive as the story continues.
1. Chapter 1

In a crossover between Farscape and Mass Effect I have two questions

One-who would be best as a poor Astronaut/Soldier Explorer in over there heads

A-John Crichton

B-Male Shepard

C-Female Shepard

D-Crichton and Female Shepard

Two-Who would be best as the first 3 escaped prisoners occupying Moya (Pilot, Moya, and Rygel needed as backgroud characters) in the begiing more to be added later

Morinth

Thane Krios

Chiana

Urdnot Wrex

Jack

Ka D'argo

Zhaan

Mordin Solus

Stark


	2. Chapter 2

For those of you who think that Male Shepard and John Crichton should team up say so as choice E in your review

and choose 3 prisoners to start off with (Aeryn as you may have guessed will pop up without being a choice). This is Just to start things off and all the other characters will pop up as the story continues

Morinth

Thane Krios

Chiana

Urdnot Wrex

Jack

Ka D'argo

Zhaan

Mordin Solus

Stark


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

First and foremost sorry for the lateness of updating but I had to deal with visiting relatives, preparing to move, and the start of a diet0

The votes (well as many as I could get) are in. They are as follows

The escapees: Ka Dargo, Morrinth, and Wrex (combined with Rygel, Pilot, and Moya)

for John Crichton I have one more question (voting ends Thurday-First story Chapter on Friday Night)

Will John Crichton be blasted through the wormhole with

A)Tali'Zorah

B) Female Paragon Shephard

C)Male Paragon Shepard

D)Female Renegade Shepard

E) Male Renegade Shepard

F) Chiana

G) Liara T'Soni


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-What is _wrong _with you people!?

The votes are in-Joh Crichton Astronaut and Tali'Zorah are headed for the uncharted territories. Not to mention some rather mixed adventures. Which requires either a complicated first contact between humans and the Migrant Fleet (chapters of first contact and working together), or they meet during the Moya prisonbreak. Given the fact that you have all been waiting patiently we shall get the the action already. Thus John Crichton's life is the same until the point he flew out of the wormhole.

Having the Farscape 1 pop out into a alien space battle between one big golden ship, and a lot of little shipswas not what John Crichton expected when he got up this morning. The fact that his module was powerless just added icing to the cake

"Houston-I have a problem here! Somebody, anybody.." Spying a flight of alien ships he braced for impact and prayed. Most of the ships jinked past him-he had one glimpse of a grayskinned spiky faces with a nearly human look of surprise-and one clipped his module and it spun off to explode against a nearby asteroid. "Oh, thats not going to go over well!"

As if in answer to his sarcasm a net of energy encircled his ship and yanked him towards the golden ship. The module ended of in some sort of a hanger. He stayed very still-he had not idea what the hell was going on, but visions of aliens probing sensitive places warred with the _whole alien life first contact thing! _

The little robots with little lasers that surrounded him made him very aware that Momma Crichtons baby boy was very far from home. The fact that the robots lead him through a ship shaking from impacts also made him feel like he was in the first 10 minutes a Star Wars movie and that someone was about to do something unpleasent.

_Hell-the locals would make look like they belong in that cantina! _The robots had brought him to the bridge and the crew seemed rather occupied-a muscular biped with tentacles on his head was slamming his fist into a console, a bigger more armored creature seemed to be arguing with a really hot blue woman in leather-with a backdtop of ships and stars. Unfortunately he didn;t understand a word of the doubtless important dialogue.

The blue woman noticed him and said something to the others. The others spun around to stare at him and the red clad tentacle head charged over, grabbed him and lifted him by his nceck, and babled something threatening in gibberish.

"I..Can't...Understand.." He managed to gasp out. A whirring sound and a sudden pain in his foot that quickly moved to his head told him something was up. That or the fact that everyone started speaking english.

"...what technology do you have? Can we use it to escape?" The red guy shouted into his face and shook him as punctuation.

"We have never seen your technology before, help us and I'm certain we can come to an understanding," the blue womans sultry voice and body language set off alarm bells _(bad cop, sexy cop? _John thought_). _

"Nothing anywhere near as advanced he gasped out," that seemed to tick off the red guy and he through Crichton into nearby wall and they rushed back to the various consoles. The bigger alien seemed to be in charge and was arguing with a hologram.

"We need StarBurst now Pilot, otherwise those Turians are going to put us back in cages!" The big alien was angry and Crichton's mental alarms went off again as a small shape slammed into him and sent him sprawling again.

"I'm sorry, but Moya cannot StarBurst until the control collar is removed." Crichton wondered why a spaceship had a collar as a childsized green froglike creature wearing a robe and in a floating chair moved near the other two aliens.

"Did you find any other prisoners-we need more bodies to throw at this," the red guy sounded eager for a fight, but the little green one shook his head.

"Other than a Quarin who's assmbling move guns from the armory, we're it. The only thing I found were our transport schedule. Other than Morinth we were all slated for Taren Rol."

"A lifer's colony for all of you and I'm guessing an Asari Justicar sanctioned exectution for me? I must remember to eviserate that Specter for this insult." The tone made John shiver even as the word 'lifer's' filtered through his brain.

"You're escaped criminals!" That shout cause the aliens to give him a rather pointed look. The green one hovered over as the bigger guy tore the top off of a console.

"They brought you aboard didn't they? My name is Rygel- 'll take care of you now, and you'll help me later," the green one said in a conspiratorial tone as a loud and very different souding series of bangs echoed throughout the bridge.

"You've done it-the Contol Collar is detaching! Prepare for immediated StarBurst.," Crichton had never seen a crustacean that happy-or a swarm of ships like those heading for them as the ship (Moya? He thought) manevured away from the battle. Stumbling to his feet John looked out the window and saw energy building along the hull-that was his only warning as they iniated a very odd and very fast form of travel.

"What, is the _matter _with you people!" He shouted as he finally hit his limit of crazy. The sharp pain of something striking the back of his neck was soon followed by a collapse into blissful uncounciousness.

-Well chapter one is done-trying to capture this scene is difficult. Chapter 5 will be up soon as I take more time to consider the best and most entertaining way to handle all the introductions (of Moya's crew and the vengeful villian of our story).


	5. Chapter 5 Apology, Update, and Question

Chapter 5-Apology, Update, and Question

1-I moved to a new state so that is why I have not updated

2-I am currently working on a new chapter and have...

3-A question-lot crew assmbled but I was wondering if anyone had a preference for the first person to chase this crew of malcontents and mad(wo)men to start off

A-Mira Law-Sun (Sebacean version of-well kinda obvious ain't it?)

B-Bialar Crias (a classic)

C-Saren (the big bad from Mass Effect the original)

D-Garrus (boggles the mind but yes)

E-of course we should have a write-in choice and this is it

Voting ends Saturday-update will be late Sunday afternoon


	6. Chapter 6 The Hunt Begins

Chapter 6 The Hunt Begins

_Well the votes are in-a tie between Saren and Garrus. Given this fact I considered what would be more entertaining and story appropriate-Garrus or Saren. Garrus is more likely to be assigned to guard a prison convoy while Saren is more likely to be doing sinister things that our crew of escapee's bump into. Thus without further ado Captain Garrus makes his crossover debut._

(There were good days, there were bad days, and there were _**legendary **_bad days) Garrus thought gloomily. The day had started out good, his ship and the Leviathan Moya were on schedule to Taren Rol, but then a computer virus had disabled his ships weapons and Mass Effect systems. At the same time that a distress call came from the Leviathan. Things had gone even further downhill-the officers handling the Leviathan-well the survivors-had managed to escape some very angry and powerful prisoners in a transport module. When his crew had finally managed to launch fighters a white space ship had appeared out of nowhere and foul up the deployment to break through the Leviathan's sheidls before the control collar was disabled.

"...Moya's gone sir," his Tactical Officer stated. The glare Garrus shot him made the Lieutenant flinch.

"I am aware-record the direction, calculate most likely Starburst arrival point-we're going after them as soon as the ship is repaired. Tell engineering if that is not within the hour," Garrus smiled and his voice took on a amused tone, "then they can explain to the Justicar why we don't have her prisoner. On that note-give me all files on the Prisoners."

_Ka D'Argo_

_Species-Luxan_

_Occupation-Soldier, Farmer_

_Crime-Murder of his wife the Sebacean Lo'Lann_

_Known Aliases-None_

_Dominar Rygel the XVI_

_Species-Hynerian_

_Occupation-Sovereign_

_Crime-Political_

_Known Aliases-None_

_Morinth_

_Species-Asari, Ardat-Yakshi_

_Occupation-Criminal, Rebel, Thief, Outlaw, Cult Leader_

_Crime-Murder (340 confirmed-500+ suspected), terrorism, blackmail, extortion, theft, grand theft space ship, impersonating military personnel see Asari Justicar files for full rundown_

_Known Aliases-The Spirit of Night, Matriarch Irissa, Captain Rila, Grand Torturer Kyeena, Madam Shar, Major Jaen-see attached file for additional 12 alliaes_

_Urdnot Wrex_

_Species-Krogan_

_Occupation-Mercenary_

_Crime-destruction of Turian Outpost 214, attempted murder of a Spectre, Murder of Salarian scientsit Tur_

_Known Aliases-None_

_Tali'Zorah_

_Species-Quarrian_

_Occupation-Engineer, Pilgrim_

_Crime-associating with pirates, resisting arrest_

_Known Aliases-None_

"All in all I think that the sooner we get after them the better. Contact the Asari and get them to send some commado's-I do not like the looks of that Morrinth."

"Yessir-the ship is ready and the area of a Leviathan Starburst puts in somewhere near the Uncharted Territories, we'll know more once we mange to find an energy trail."

"What about the ship-did out sensor find out anything?"

"We managed to catch one image of the pilot, the writing on the vessel is not in the database," the Lt stated as he typed on a console and broght up an image-a Sebacean with a very surprised look.

–

Well its short, but the next chapter will be longer-I'm having a bit of a busy weekend with some visiting relatives-and their over hyperactive kids-more by wednesday.


	7. Chapter 7 Introductions

Chapter 7-Introductions

There are good ways to way up naked-in a cell was not one of them. The fact that the big guy (who kinda looked like a T-Rex now that he thought about it) was aiming a gun at him was just icing on the cake.

"I have questions. You'll answer them or I'm going to see how your liver tastes." The statement was actually rather jovial, the look in his eyes was not. "First what is your species-you're pretty damn similar to a few species in Pilots database, but you're missing certain organs. Not to mention your ship's a piece of Varren crap."

"Uh...human from Earth, we're new. Why am I naked, where are my clothes, how the hell can I understand you, and who are you?" John said scrambling to his feet and doing his best to cover up.

"Never heard of Erp, we examined you to see if you were some kind of threat, you must be really new if you're never heard of translator microbes, and I am Urdnot Wrex." At this he reached down and tossed John his flight suit. "Get dressed-and while you're doing that you will tell me how your ship-piece of Varren crap that it is-managed to appear in the middle of a Turian fighter squadron in a flash of light."

"Look-I'll tell you everything I know-but first tell me where I am," John said struggling to put on his shirt and keep an eye on Urdnot's gun. Urdnot seemed to consider this and punched a switch on the door opening it.

"Alright, we're going to talk to the others," Urdnot Wrezx said gesturing down the corridor.

"...I spent a hundred cycle's in Turian custody! Without me and the information I gathered you'd all still be in cells! Give me one good reason why we aren't heading to retake my throne."

Crichton had to give the little toad credit: it took a lot of guts to yell at a sword wielding tentacle headed being. He glanced around the room-it looked like your basic cafeteria with a long table, a kitchen, a big clam shell looking thing attached to a wall, and some sinks. He recognized all of the occupants from the bridge except for a feminine figure in some kind of space suit-nice hips. Everyone except the frog had at least one weapon and the frog had picked a floating chair. Suddenly the clam shell blinked on to reveal a hologram of what he suspected was Pilot.

"Two reasons Dominar: the Turians and Peacekeeper's know at least your basic histories-even if we could get to any of your home worlds we would be picked up rather quickly. Not to mention the fact that when Urdnot Wrex ripped out the Control Collar Interface he ruptured some command linkages-we need to refill them or helm control will suffer," Pilot said with a certain amount of worry.

"Excuse me, ignorant human here. Hi. Why did a spaceship need a control collar?" John Crichton could admit to himself the sight of five aliens whirling to face him was intimidating, but he'd been wondering that as he, Urdnot Wrex, and a small number of DRDs had marched to this room.

The question seemed to throw off the others.

"Moya is a Leviathan-a living ship with her own unique sentience. I am her Pilot, you may refer to me by that title as the names of my species are unpronounceable. Moya does not _**need or want**_ one of those abominable collars. Some species in this galaxy want to control a Leviathan rather than partner with them; thus the Control Collar." Pilots answer raised even more questions (living ship? How many other alien species where there).

"Definitely not a Sebecean, they wouldn't admit ignorance to 'inferior species.' Since he does look just like a Sebecean-that could be useful...or entertaining," the blue girl gave him a look of predatory coyness that sent a shiver down his spine (_hot blue girl with a criminal rec..waitaminute...)_

"About that-look my name is John Crichton-I'm a human from the planet Earth. I was flying my module around Earth to prove a theory; next thing I know a big honking wormhole opens in front of me and I get shot out into the middle of a prison break. Could someone please tell me what's going on!" The others shared a look before space suit girl snorted and shook her head.

"Okay Ooman from Erp here's what you need to know: yes we're criminals, all of us except Morrinth have at least a decent defense for our actions. The Councils Security on the other hand views our species as second class citizens, thus our trials were jokes. We have no idea where you came from-your ship displays a design and technology that matches nothing in pilots database. And finally you're stuck with us." The space suit girl sounded young and nervous, before Crichton could reply the tentacle guy stormed up to him and glared.

"Hold it D'Argo," Urdnot Wrex said from behind Crichton. "The Commerce Planet we're heading to has a lot of Sebeceans. Since they prefer to deal with their own our best bet to get what we need is this Ooman."

"If he betrays us he will die by my hand." With that D'Argo stormed off.

Eventually he'd managed to get the basic information: Quarian's in massive need of spare parts and spaceships send out teenagers on a rite of passage to get those things; said teenager gets arrested in the wrong bar at the wrong time and thus Tali'Zorah gets sentenced to Taren Rol as prisoner tech support. Urdnot Wrex of Clan Urdnot found out where a Salarian scientist was working on a new and improved version of a sterility plague. Wrex had proceeded to dismantle the outpost, decapitate the scientist, and nearly kill a Turian Spectre. Only the fact that an Asari bureaucrat and her commando bodyguard had been inspecting the facility and had managed to render Wrex unconscious with thier biotics had stopped Wrex's rampage.

Dominar Rygel the XVI of the Hynerian Empire hadn't been a criminal (_okay he was a decadent hedonist-but a certain amount of that was expected in a Hynerian royalty) _before his cousin Bishan had deposed him in his sleep with the aid of mercenary Sebecean's and their Turian backers. In the hundred cycles since then however he had learned to steal, cheat, and horde valuables (_lying and backstabbing were already in his political skill set). _More importantly Rygel had managed to learn the in's and outs of Turain security, Leviathan's in general, and unite his fellow prisoners in a desperate escape attempt. Ka D'Argo had killed his commanding officer when that officer had ordered a cowardly retreat. Being arrested and the intervening eight cycles where he'd been chained in a cell by his collarbones had given him a big chip on his shoulder and a lot of trust issues.

Pilot and Moya had been captured over ten years ago, fitted with a clean room, cells appropriate for any number of species, collared, and made to serve the Turian miliary as a bulk transport. Morrinth had explained how her genetics worked (_kill people with sex-never saw that in Star Trek-Kirk would have died in the first season) _and how she refused to live her life ashamed and hidden away. Nearly four hundred years of death and mayhem could be considered youthful exuberance. She had been embarressed to admit she had been captured by a Salarian Spectre's sting operation in a rather fun nightclub while looking for a good time. Fortunately for Crichton the remainder of the crew had voted to limit Morinth's 'fun time' to people who weren't part of the crew. Given the fact that a government that sanctioned a sterility plague, forbade the Quarians from settling on a new planet after the loss of their home world, and the fact that he literally had no where else to gp made him quickly join up.

His job for the moment was to be a front man-apparently with the detruction of the Peacekeeper forces about 1,500 cycles ago the Sebecean's (_to whom he was a dead ringer for) _had set up their planet's as trading posts where they could hire out as crew for ships, mercenaries, and in general charge aliens lots of money for the supplies they had. Prices they charged Sebecean run ships were considerably less-in exhange for his help in this regard Pilot, Moya, Tali, and eventually the Migrant Fleet would help find out were Earth was and get him home. _Assuming of course that we avoid being captured by Turians or killed by Morinth's mother. _On the bright side Moya's ability to Starburst could allow them to places not easily reached by the Mass Relays (_a technology he really wishhed he could take a look at) _the downside that such places tended to graviate towards crime and a certain amount of desperation since they were away from the main trade routes.

"In other words," he said into his flight recorder. "I am alone among people with minor to major felonies, hunted by spikey guys who shoot first and ask questions later, and no clue how to get back to Earth. You know those rattlesnakes Dad? They're big and rattlin'.

Captain Garrus was not happy; first he had to record the death of one of his pilots, now he had to speak to a Justicar. Justicar's made him nervous for the very simple reason that they had no leeway, the only way of living life they had respect for was by the Justicar Code-everybody was judged by the that code and if you didn't measure up death was inevitable. Which made him nervous for so many reasons as the holographic communicator hummed to life.

"Captain Garrus, from your expression I assume something unpleasent has occurred," the emotionless tone of Samara would have thrown most people off, but Garrus was at least somewhat used to such things. With the general increase of crimes committed by Maiden Asari on the rise, a small number of Asari Justicar's were beginning to operate outside of Asari space. For his many sins (trying to make his superiors honest) he had been forced to liase with them. It also explained why he was currently out in the back end of nowhere.

"The prisoners have excaped, they are headed towards the Uncharted Territories. Your ship is the closer to their probable destination-I'll upload the records of Morinth's confederates to your ship." He waited for her to speak. This Justicar was according to rumor the most disciplined and obsessed of their entire order-the longer he could work with her without being on the same ship the better.

"Very well Captain, but Morinth is the only prisoner I care about. The others are your concern. May the Goddess favor us." With that the transmission cut off. _That went well, _Garrus thought, _Morinth's the most dangerous of the lot-if Samara can kill her the others can be retaken with reletive ease._

The End for today, more soon.


End file.
